1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar panel apparatus for a motor vehicle which improves energy efficiency and battery lifetime, and can protect the exterior coating of a vehicle from corrosion.
2. Brief Description of the Related Arts
Japanese unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H02-79142 to Mikihiko Onda discloses a charging device comprising a battery, a solar panel on roof of an automobile for providing electricity for the battery, a dynamo-electric generator providing electricity for the battery, and a bypass circuit absorbs an overcharged electricity of the battery.
Japanese published unexamined patent application H07-316850 discloses the method of electric anticorrosion of the external power source system in which a solar battery provides anticorrosion current so that rust prevention can constantly be done at time zone such as nighttime.
The method of H07-316850 as the general method of the electric anticorrosion is comprised of seven elements in the FIG. 2 thereof. The elements are a solar panel, an electric cable from a positive pole of the solar panel to an anode plate, an insulator with this anode plate, water, a defended material against the corrosion, and an electric cable from the defended material against the corrosion to a negative pole of the solar panel.
In such conventional invention, improved fuel-efficiency is relatively low, a battery has low rates of life expectancy, and a coated surface of an exterior of a vehicle has a high affinity toward dust and dirt.